nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Sandman Jr.
Nintendo Heroes: Sandman Jr. About the episode: Our Heroes must stop Venom from joining Sandman Jr. and getting the Staff of Doom before he triggers a Earthquake that'll shake, rattle and roll Manhattan Island, but Sandman wants to help the Heroes because Karai gets controlled by Broly. The Episode Act 1 It begins with a 14 year-old Teenager running from 2 Bullies after getting out of High School when he fell into a Sand Radiation and disappears without a trace. Then 2 Bullies got taken out by Sand Attacks and flee to their Parents, the Teenager regenerates itself and he becomes known as Sandman Jr. At Battery Park, Peter Parker, Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible & Karai was having a Picnic Lunch with Aladdin, Jasmine, Sadira and his friends after getting settled for the weekend here, Genie did a Basketball trick by scoring a 3-pointer and just as he's about to make a slam-dunk, Sandman Jr. attacks him with a Sand-punch and puts the Controller on Karai forcing her to take command plus he plans to blow up Battery Park City. Peter changes into Spider-man and pursuit Sandman with Aladdin & Ann's help but he gets knocked out by a Sand Wave and the Villain escapes with Karai but Sadira rescues 3 Heroes and disarm the bomb. Later at Nintendo Heroes HQ, our Heroes saw Nani dressed as a Doctor and her nickname is 'Dr Nani' but Ann tells them that the new villain Sandman Jr. has captured Karai and the location is underneath Central Park plus Aladdin does know that if Sandman Jr uses the staff, he'll wipe out Manhattan with the Century-old Sand storm so they called in Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Kitana and Sub-Zero to find the enemy. Act 2 In Act 2, At the Space Palace, Venom hears the good news that Sandman Jr. has set up his hideout in a Ancient Palace underneath Central Park and plans to get the Staff of Sandman so he can destroy Manhattan Island with the 100 year-old Sandstorm. So he, Broly and Shredder use the portal to enter Sandman Jr.'s Hideout. As our Heroes team up with Aladdin, Jasmine, Sadira, Mewtwo, Liu Kang, Kitana, SubZero, Sonya Blade & Jax. they find the Entrance to the underground Palace and they went 100 ft underground beneath the subways. Venom, Shredder and Broly collects the Staff of Sandman by opening the portal to Outworld bringing in Scorpion, Reptile and Rain while having Karai controlled. Sadira wants to end this now and prepares to use the Sand Blast attack but Goku tells her to forget the Past and move forward. Then 3 Enemies plug onto the platiform as our Heroes begin attacking and they got the upperhand by taking out Scorpion and Reptile while Rain surrenders. But then Sandman Jr. caught nearly all the Heroes with sand fists and Spider-man tells them that if Venom unleashes the Sandstorm then the city will be destroyed but Venom tells that his victory will be secured and the Earthquake in Manhattan begins as the underground Palace rises to Central Park near the Plaza Motel, then Karai tells Leonardo 'It's Time'. Act 3 In Act 3, we find Karai in her mind-controlling device telling Leonardo to duel with her but he can't, then Sandman Jr threw a large sand-bomb at the entrance to Central Park killing over 50 people and then Leonardo agrees on 1 condition...he wants to take his duel on the Palace's Rooftop. After they are teliported to the Rooftop, he begins dueling against Karai and he got the upperhand after she mocks him about ehr Pride. Just as our Heroes lose hope, Sandman arrives and rescue the Heroes then Ann uses the Spirit Bomb to remove the Staff from the platiform stopping the Earthquake, but the Sand Tornado is formed and it's moving across Jersey City heading for Midtown Manhattan. Back on the Rooftop, Leonardo and Karai's duel grows intense as they fell back into the Throne Room and they knew they're still even. Outraged, Venom attack but Ann, Penny Proud & Violet take him out but the Staff is knocked out of Ann's hands and went into a pile of sand. Broly controls Karai and she beats up Leonardo but before she can finish him, Elastigirl, the 3 Turtles, Trudy Proud and Raiden stops Karai plus they tell her to fight the control device and as Broly yells to finish him, Karai got angry and screams 'You can't control me anymore!!' causing the device to be broken and she beats up Venom but got injured in the process. Venom finally gets the Staff of Sandman and tells the Heroes that Sandman Jr. is not real, it was a clone and he has little time left before he is vaporized. Sandman Jr. attacks Venom angry telling him that the cloning process must be stabled instead of messing up, then Liu Kang, Cale, Goku & Aladdin combine their attack to knock the Staff off Venom's hands and it was caught by Ann, then she fires the Special Attack to destroy Venom but Sandman Jr. vaporizes into dust plus the entire Palace is going to collapse destroying a big section of Midtown Manhattan due to the Sand Tornado approching so as our Heroes escape to safety, Sandman sacrfices himself by turning into a giant wave of sand and the Palace collapses slowly taking out the Sand Tornado and saving Midtown Manhattan but created a big pile-up at the parking lot near the Plaza Motel. Elastigirl yells at the girls that if they do that stunt like they did to Sandman Jr. and Venom again, they will be grounded for a week plus whoever plan this must be punished into detention for 3 days, Kim & Joss tells Elastigirl it was both of them but the girls tells her that it was them also but Goku tells her that it was all of the Heroes and she let them off the hook plus they get to clean up the pile of sand from the battle. QUOTES Venom: 'Once the Sand Tornado strikes Midtown Manhattan, victory is mine' (As the power of the Staff of Sandman grows by Venom, Broly & Shredder. Our Heroes prepare to attack) Kim Possible: 'There they are, we got to remove the Staff before it's too late' Aladdin: 'let's get them' (But then Scorpion, Reptile and Rain suprises them) Joss Possible: 'This is not...gonna be pretty' Scorpion: 'Get over here!' (He shoots 2 long baby Snakeheads) Sadira: 'Watch out!' (She creates a sand statue of herself but it blows up by 2 long baby Snakeheads) Rain: 'Prepare to be destroyed' Ann Possible: 'I'll get the Staff, the rest of you handle Scorpion, Reptile and Rain. Now let's go!' (They spread out as Ann, Kim, Goku, Gohan Jr, Trunks & Joss powers up to Super Saiyan) Elastigirl: (She yells at the girls about what they did to the Parking lot near the Plaza Motel after the Major Battle with Venom) 'And if you ever do that stunt again!, I'm gonna (Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Bloppity-Blah Blam) Understand!? And furthermore...' Aladdin: (He talks to the audience) 'This goes on for almost 3 minutes, let's check out Ann flying on her Jet-Pack' (A clip shows Ann flying across Wall Street with a Jet-Pack) Kim Possible: 'does 'we're very sorry' help?' Police Chief: 'No. Whoever did this step forward, you're off the Team' Kim Possible: (Sighs) 'It was me and Joss' (As she and her Sister step forward, Violet, Sonya Blade, Jasmine, Penny Proud, Cat Lioness, Monique and Kida step forward also) Girls: 'It was me' Akima: 'No, it was all of us' Ann Possible: 'Wow...That's amazing' Elastigirl: (She smiled) 'Never again...team' Spider-man: (He tries to grab the Staff of Sandman) 'Venom, if you do this, the City will be destroyed' Venom: 'Karai, stop him!' Sandman Jr.: 'Now let the destruction of Manhattan begin!' Karai: 'Leonardo...It's Time' Leonardo: 'I guess I should had stayed close to you before I decided to help, Karai' Raphael: 'Face the facts, bro. She's being controled by the chip' Karai: 'Slience, it is my duty to serve Venom. Enough talk' (Then she throws a grenade at him) (Kim deflects it but the grenade went outside towards the Hot-Dog Stand and it blew up a section of West Central Park) Aladdin: (Gasp) Kim Possible: 'What have you done!?' Leonardo: (He becomes serious) 'Shame on you, the Karai I even knew didn't gone through with this' Vegeta: 'I hope you're proud of what Sandman Jr did...We might had stop him and end this early if Karai didn't interfere! You are a weak warrior and now Venom is planning on something worst' Sadira: (She gets upset) 'Shut up! I don't care if Aladdin mess up, but we can't fail' Aladdin: (He argues at Sadira) 'It's not my fault Sandman Jr got away, you made Ann interfere also!' Vegeta: 'Now here's another excuse, that Street-rat was helping Kimmy's mommy all along trying to stop the Sandman Jr from escaping! You're also soft like her, Ann' Sadira: 'That does it! I had enough, we're gonna end this right now!' (She prepares to fire her Sand Blast attack at Venom, Broly & Shredder) Aladdin: 'Wait!' Vegeta: 'No more waiting, tricks or excuses, Aladdin. She's taking over this mission and for starters, I'm going to destroy the Staff to kingdom come!' Violet: 'But It'll make things worst!' Sadira: 'Shut up! Now you listen here, the strong Warriors survive and the weak die' Akima: 'But if you destroy it, the explosion will destroy north Midtown and we're finished!' Raphael: 'Don't do it!' Goku: (He grab Sadira's arm) 'Both of you, cut it out. This has gone far enough' Vegeta: 'You better let go of her, Kakarrot' Leonardo: 'Let's just forget the Past and move into the Present' Aladdin: 'Ok' Karai: 'Now fight me, unless you want to see your friends die' Goku: 'Karai...surely you didn't Leonardo: 'This isn't the time or the place to be doing our duel' Aladdin: 'But why are you doing this? (Karai refuses to answer and Sandman Jr sends a sand fist to knock Aladdin across and creates a sand hand aiming at Genie) Look out!' Genie: 'Waah!' (He dodges both but a 3rd attempt caught him and he makes 4 heads) Goku: 'Answer him, Karai! Do you let Broly make yourself a slave?' (Then Sandman Jr throws a sand-bomb at South Central Park and the explosion kills 50 people) Aladdin: 'No!' Sandman Jr: 'Being a slave means you'll get what you want' (Leonardo gets angry) Leonardo: 'Ok, i'll fight you. But don't expect me to go easy' Raphael: 'Leo, wait a second. You don't have to do this' Karai: 'Quiet! This is between me and that Circus Turtle brother of yours' Aladdin: 'Circus Turtle? That's a new nickname' Karai: 'It'll take more than my brain making me do what I shouldn't be doing and the debt must be paid, Venom might had controlled my Body and my Mind including my Spirit, but there's one thing that a ninja has to protect in life...our PRIDE!' Ann Possible: (She has an idea) 'Venom, teliport us to the roof of this Palace. If you give me that, then we'll fight Karai' Venom: 'So be it' (He teliports them to the rooftop) (On the Palace's Rooftop) Aladdin: 'Well...good luck, you'll need it' Leonardo: 'You'll need my Sensu Bean, I saved 2 of them and I want you to have one' (He hands Aladdin a Sensu Bean) Aladdin: 'Just be careful' (Then he heads into the Throne Room) Leonardo: 'Ok, Karai...I'm ready to fight' Karai: 'Excellent. So Leonardo, the wait is over and the table has been set...Now let's us begin!' Ann Possible: 'Just remember, the longer we fight, the more energy we'll send to the Staff making it more powerful for Venom to use. So if this is ok with ya, let's skip the warm-up' (She powers up to Super Saiyan full-power and Leonardo powers up to Super Form as Karai reached Full Power) Super Leonardo: 'Wow, Karai. This might take longer than I thought' Karai: 'You see? This is our Destiny, our fight!' (Leonardo and Karai attack with both Katanas collided) Karai: 'I thought this was our Warm-up' Super Leonardo: 'Not exactly' (Then he use a knee-slam) Super Leonardo: (He got thrown to a wall) 'Aah!' Karai: 'How about you give up while I kick up a knotch. (Then she slaps him in the face) 'What's wrong? Are you angry, scared or even Humilated?! Not anymore, because I'll take ya out like you taught Venom but first, let's reflect' (A flashback begins) Karai: 'When I saw Ann & Kim duel against Broly, I was proud they succeed without fail and Manhattan is saved. But in Miami Beach, she succeed to destroy the Horcrux inside Perfect Chaos with Super Sonic's help and I was worried that someone might get hurt including you. Then I had to suffer my honor when Shadow got betrayed by Venom and that villain use the Bio-Lizard to send the ARK speeding towards Earth, but both hedgehogs saved Mankind with Chaos Control' (Present Day) Karai: 'It's time for Venom to take back what is his and that time is over. By my hand, my first victim will be You' (She charges with her Katana) Leonardo: 'No...I won't watch Venom KILL YOU!' (He got released and he uses his twin Swords to clash angry) Sandman: (He shows up) 'Hang on, guys. I'll get you out of there' (He uses his Sand trick to release the Heroes) Aladdin: 'Sandman, what are you doing here?' Sandman: 'I'll explain later, but now we must get the Staff before it gets worst' (A clip shows 3 animated Spider-man Referee in a Football Game) Spider-man Referee: (Blows whistle) 'Comedy Violation, attacking Scorpion with a Ice Beam. First down, Defense' (Ann uses her energy punch at Karai and she got hit by an leg-slam, then they both threw punches as the roof of the Palace crumbles) Karai: 'You haven't changed a bit since 3 Horcruxes are destroyed' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'My power level went up 5-fold during on missions' Super Leonardo: 'For 2 months since you joined the Team, I have been training hard and you increased your skills...but we're still even' Karai: 'Exactly, but I pushed my limit beyond your 3 Brothers. Now I have awaken the talent of the Warrior and I can handle anything, but I hope that when the War ends, you'll marry me and start a Family together...So that is why Venom wanted me to use the chip planted on my head and hope to battle against you' Super Leonardo: 'Karai, I don't believe this' Super Leonardo: 'I'm not afraid of death, I have lived my life with Honor and now i'll end with it. So can you live with it? I'm giving you 1 last chance' (On the stand) Raphael: 'I gotta do something' Splinter: 'Wait, he must do this alone' (Sandman Jr creates large hands and uses the attack) Jax Briggs 'Spread out!' (They scatter) (But the sand hand caught Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet & Violet) Elastigirl: 'Violet! (She, Goku & Trunks rush to save her) (But Broly pins Elastigirl and Trunks then prepares to fire the Eraser Cannon at Gohan Jr) Super Saiyan Goku: (He uses instant transmission) 'oh-no you don't' (Then he tackles him) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Enough! You'll not make a fool out of me' (He fires an energy blast but missed, then Broly hits him with its knee) (Groans) (Liu Kang makes quick work on Reptile and the minon falls 150 feet into the deep sewer river) Violet: 'Surf's up, dude! (After hearing a big splash) Wow, Reptile got hit by a fast chest-kick attack and fell 150ft to his doom by the pool in nice form but landed hard on the landing, so he might settle for the Bronze' Leonardo: 'Venom is about to strike at us with the Staff, if we don't do something fast then he'll destroy the City!' Karai: (She pauses then replies) 'Ok, we'll call it a Draw. Hand me your other Sensu Bean' Leonardo: 'Here ya go (He toss a Sensu Bean to Karai and she eats it) with us working together, anything is possible' Broly: 'We can't have that (He uses his power) Karai, attack Leonardo now!' (Then Karai knocks both swords from Leonardo and use an upperhook) (At Battery Park, Sandman Jr. appears ruining the Picnic Lunch by the Nintendo Heroes) Sandman Jr.: 'Everyone, at this time, the people who are having Lunch in Battery Park would like to forget a quiet sunday afternoon and join us in a Rescue Attempt of Chaos and Justice (4 Super Battle Droids appeared and armed the Orb) Inside this harmless-Orb is 200 Sticks of Dymanite' Aladdin: Don't tell me, you're gonna blow up Battery Park City in a 100-yard radius' Sandman Jr.: 'Correct, and we have Karai in my Delivery Truck that i'm taking her with me. Unless you bring me Spider-man, bruised, injured or in a short word...Destroyed!. The odds are one of you is Spider-man...so what can you do, Rescue Karai, save 100 people or hand over the web hero? You have...3 minutes!' (He starts the 3 minute countdown) Peter Parker: 'Sandman Jr...I'm Spider-man! (But no respond so he heads to the Mini-Car) Nani, emergency' Nani: 'You better hurry, the bomb might go off anytime' (She hands Peter the Spider-man Costume) Sadira: (She shows up) 'emergency, Nani' Nani: 'If Aladdin finds out, he'll be upset' Sandman Jr.: (He got upset when he sees Spider-man, Ann Possible & Aladdin still standing from the fire blast and avoided Sandman's hammer attack) 'Why can't you just be DESTROYED!?' (Then he shoots a sand wave to cover the 3 Heroes up) Karai: 'NO!' (After Sandman Jr. left with Karai, Sadira wearing her mask rescues Ann, Aladdin & Spider-man) Sadira: 'hi there' Aladdin: 'great, just great' (After Venom is defeated by Ann Possible with the Staff of Sandman, she images herself scoring a touchdown in a football game when the Referee blows the whistle and throws a yellow flag) Referee: 'Foul!' Broly: (Narrating) 'In a Villain moment, a person who turns into an enemy can bond with a few thieves, it's call 'Villain Bond'. When they united to build a Team, they called it 'Villain Synthesis'. But just as they turn to Crime and Attacking the City, some Heroes take them out and save people. Now when a Villain Bond combinds with Villain Synthesis, you get a 'Complete Disaster'. (Buzzer sound) Venom: 'So remember that Equation, you'll need it later during tonight's episode' (First Lines of the Episode) (Our Heroes are having Lunch with Ann Possible's famous cooking) Ann Possible: 'I whipped up a suprise for Aladdin and his friends' Aladdin: 'I gotta hand it to you, this Salad is organic like a palm tree' Police Chief: 'This Mini-Cheese Pizza is taster than a Pier Carnival on a Good Friday' Jasmine:'By the way, Peter has lost a little weight. Have you been hiting the Gym?' Peter Parker: 'Correct, I did Martial Arts 2 days ago' Sadira: (She rushes in worried) 'We gotta go, someone is coming! Abu & Iago: 'Aah!' (A team of Venom Clones appeared and attack the Dining Hall as Carpet is grabbed by a Venom Clone) Venom Clones: 'Suprise, Heroes!' Aladdin: 'Let's get out of here, follow me!' (They head across the Living Room and as they head upstairs, 3 Venom Clones move in) Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, This'll slow them down (She throws Abu to tackle 2 Venom Clones) Is that mustard on your beak?' Iago: 'What mustard? (Then he got thrown towards 4 Venom Clones) Aah!' (They entered a Suite Dorm and both Kim & Joss seal the door) Ann Possible: 'You 2 hold them off, I gotta take Aladdin, Sadira and Jasmine to safety' Joss Possible: 'But mom, you'll never make it!' (The door opens and Venom Clones attack Kim & Joss) Kim Possible: 'Mom, help us!' Aladdin: 'I better go, see ya' (He, Ann, Jasmine & Sadira exit the window entering the mini-hovercraft) Ann Possible: (they got out of HQ on time) (Laughs) 'we're saved' (But then Ann wakes up and knew she had a dream) Kim Possible: 'Mom, are you ok?' Ann Possible: 'I'm fine, Kimmy. Just had a mini adventure while dreaming' (Sonya Blade destroys Rain with a Death Kiss) Aladdin & Kim Possible: 'Wow!' (The Villain Moment Equation appears on screen with Buzzer Sound) Broly: (Narrating) (Evil Laugh) 'It is a beautiful day to be crushed' Venom: (He appears from the rubble) 'forget about the Chaos Emeralds. When I get back to the construction Death Star 3, Aladdin and his friends will be mine!' (Last lines of the Episode) Police Chief: 'The only thing a Villain Moment can end...Community Service' Aladdin: 'Wow, thanks for the Advice' Broly: (Narrating) 'And that's the moral of the story, a Villain Moment can end with Community Service. Venom may have escaped but he's not in Community Service' Ann Possible: 'So it looks like we earned a Happy ending' Leonardo: 'Not quite. Since the Sand pile-up near the Plaza Motel is made after the Palace collapsed during the battle against 3 Dangerous Villains, the Moms and Daughters are going to clean up as a small punishment' Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Sadira, Violet, Lilo, Nani and Penny Proud: 'What!?' Raiden: 'Plus the Earth Realm Warriors can help also since you gave them a hand' Aladdin: 'But at least we learn something today, helping others to end a Villain Moment is the right thing' Spider-man: 'Ok, Police Officers. You can clear the Area so my team can clean up, and get the people away from the site' (They see the Ancient Palace collapse) Sonic: 'Do you really think Venom is defeated for good?' Sally: 'I wish I knew, Sonic' Venom: 'Now finish him' (Karai prepares to attack Leonardo) (But then the 2 Turtles and Kida show up) Donatello: 'If you kill him, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do' Venom: 'Strike Spider-man now' Kida: 'Stop, Karai! Michelangelo: 'Don't do it, don't do it!' Venom: 'I gave you an order...DO IT!' (But then Karai loses control on the mind-controlling chip and as it breaks, she gets angry) Karai: 'You can't control me ANYMORE!' (Then she attacks Venom with fury) Ann Possible: 'Enough tricks, This ends now (Then she powers up to Super Saiyan) Fight me' Venom: 'If you insist' (Then he charges) Aladdin: (He dodges a sand hand with a long jump but sees another one heading towards him) uh-oh, not good' (At the Control Room) Donatello: 'According to the Ancient Weapons site, the Staff of Sandman is found in Outworld but Venom, Broly and Shredder is going to use it by creating a Century-old Sandstorm to wipe out Manhattan' Sally: 'If Venom succeeds, millions of people could lose their lives' Aladdin: 'Then we better stop them before they stop us' Ann Possible: 'Ok team, let's load up and move out' Cale: 'What's the plan?' Aladdin: 'Divide and Conqure' (They split up) Venom: 'You idiots!' (He shoots an energy blast but missed) Spider-man: 'Get in close, It's the only way' (He, Goku, Kim & Vegeta move in and attack) (Then Gohan Jr stuns Venom with the Maseko-Ha and Cale threw a grenade at the enemy knocking the Staff to Aladdin) Aladdin: 'Ann, catch!' (He throws it) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Divide... (She catches the Staff) and Conqure' (She attacks Venom but he tries to prevent the energy from firing at him) (Then Leonardo throws a stun grenade to halt Venom and Ann fires the energy from the Staff freezing him) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Now you can rest...in the Underworld' Mr J Jonah Jameson: (He comes in as a Janitor) 'Hey, what's going on here? Never mind, It's just Leonardo and Karai attacking each other. Proceed' (Then he left) (They saw the Sand tornado approching the ancient Palace) Akima: 'We got a problem, the Sand tornado is causing the palace to take damage' Sally: 'That's not all, it's collapsing' Donatello: 'Oh-no, if the palace collapses then 1/3 of Midtown will be destroyed' Sandman: 'I got an idea but it'll cost my life, get everyone out while you have time' Spider-man: 'What are you gonna do?' Sandman: 'I'm going to use my sand explosion to prevent the collapse...and there's one more thing (He hands him a Disk) I want you to have this, it has information on the 4 Remaining Horcruxes to find and destroy' Violet: 'I hate to be a party pooper but we have this terrible sinking feeling' (The Palace starts to collapse) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Let's evacuate' (Then the Heroes escape by helicopters) Sonic and Sally after the battle against Venom in the Sand Palace.jpg|Sonic and Sally after the battle with Venom in the ancient palace near Central Park Sandman confronts Venom, Shredder and Broly.jpg|Sandman confronts Venom, Broly and Shredder Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion before he strikes Aladdin becomes worried after Karai fires an energy blast outside of the ancient tower.jpg|Aladdin gets worried after Sandman Jr takes out a section of West Central Park with a Sand Bomb Karai now controlled by Venom's chip.jpg|Karai is ready to battle against Leonardo, Goku & Ann Sandman Jr strikes Battery Park City.jpg|Sandman Jr strikes Battery Park City in Lower Manhattan Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta argues at Sadira Sadira prepares to fire a Sand blast.jpg|Sadira loses her cool and is about to fire a Sand Blast at Venom Karai knows about her Pride.jpg|Karai reminds Venom that she'll keep her Pride instead of her Mind, Body & Spirit Goku tells Karai to answer.jpg|Goku demands Karai to stop this Sandman battles against Venom, Broly & Shredder.jpg|Sandman prepares to sacrfice himself Karai prepares to finish off Leonardo.jpg|Karai prepares to finish off Leonardo